Emerald Garcia
Emerald Garcia '''is the Roman demigod daughter of Apollo and Genevieve Garcia. She is one of the main characters of the series Emerald Garcia series. She is also the most powerful demigod child of Apollo (Greek and Roman). History Emerald is born to Apollo and Genevieve after 3 years of loving each other. When Emerald was only 3, Apollo goes with her to any Musical places or events. When she was 5, Apollo teached her how to play the saxophone. When she was already 8, Emerald started seeing visions about the future. One night, her vision is about her mother dying. She's so scared, she doesn't want to lose her mom. She told Apollo about it. Apollo said he knew about it, he wanted to keep Emerald's mom alive, but he can't control her fate. Emerald was deeply unhappy. Emerald didn't told her mom about the vision. She tried to stay calm but she just can't. Even that problem added to her ADHD and Dyslexia, which bothered her at her school. Until one day, they had an car accident. Emerald and her mom we're rushed at the hospital. Only Emerald survived, her mom died. Because of deep sadness, she went to the mortal world, where she met two teenage girls, Sapphire Ayala and Precious Cruz (both greek demigods). They fought monsters until they part ways, Emerald went to the Wolf House, Sapphire and Precious went to Camp Half-Blood. Emerald Garcia Series A. Emerald Garcia: The Arrows of Power In this fan fiction story, Emerald, Ruby and Jade will go on the quest to find the Arrows of Power. Just click the words 'Emerald Garcia: The Arrows of Power' to go to the story (Chapters 1- 5 available). Personality Emerald is a sensitive teenager. She is kind, helpful, sweet and generous. But that's just her good side, of course she have a bad side. You should've seen her every contest, she'll squash you like a bug. She takes practice very seriously. She is very strict to her members every practice. And according to her members at the First Cohort, she's very serious and mature. Every boy in Camp Jupiter tried to impress her but non of them succeeded. Only one boy who is really challenging to be her boyfriend, Neil Green, son of Mars. She is a very athletic girl. She is also a very good musician. Appearance Emerald is 5 feet and 3 inches tall. She have fair skin color. She have blue eyes. She have blonde hair streaked with blue. She's a very pretty girl, even prettier than a kid of Venus/Aphrodite (whatever you choose). Her hair is always in a ponytail. She share a resemblace of her mom. Abilties A. Demigod Abilities 1. '''Dyslexia- '''Her brain is hardwired by Latin, not modern languages. 2. '''ADHD- '''She have anusual battle reflexes, that keeps her alive in battle. 3. '''A very good musician- '''Her father is the god of music, which makes her a very good musician. 4. '''Biokinesis- '''She's a natural healer. 5. '''Archery'- '''She's a very good archer. 6. '''Photokinesis- '''She can control the light. 7. '''Art- ' She excels at art. 8. '''War- '''A skillful warrior. 9. '''Prophecy- '''She can see the future. B. Weapon Her weapon is bow and arrow. She also owns the Arrows of Power after the fanfic story of Emerald Garcia: The Arrows of Power, given to her by Apollo and Bellona. Trivia 1. Emerald Garcia is named after the birthstone of it's author (CryshaHera), Emerald. 2. Emerald's birthdate is the same birthdate of CryshaHera, but different age. 3. Her original art will be out next week! :3 Category:Female Category:Emerald Garcia Series character Category:Roman Demigods Category:CryshaHera Category:Females Category:Original Character